The present invention relates to an engine attachment pylon for attaching an aircraft engine to a fuselage of an aircraft.
A known engine attachment pylon of this type is described in FR2943623 (U.S. Published Application 2012/0066937). It is an object of this invention to provide an improvement of an engine attachment pylon as described in FR2943623 (U.S. Published Application 2012/0066937).